


Flight of Black Wings

by Copperfur



Category: Zoids
Genre: F/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van is the cold, hostile orphan of two scientists. Raven is another parentless boy, who is amiable and outgoing. Organoids Shadow and Zeke are polar opposites of each other, much like their masters. Van and Shadow, Raven and Zeke, Zaber Fang and Shield Liger meet in battle... but which force will emerge victorious? Zaber's brute strength or Liger's defence and shield abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Hi everyone! This is my second attempt to write a Zoids story but, this time, it's a reboot of Chaotic Century/Guardian Force canon. The storyline will have various concepts, including Zoids from New Century and Zoids Legacy, the GBA game.
> 
> “Flight of Black Wings” is rated T. The first arc goes up until episode 18, but will likely be longer story wise as I plan on giving the two sides some needed character development. Credit goes to Aiko Isari for thinking up the title and a guide on Assassin's Creed for the assassin training. Thanks for the support and please read and review!

The metallic ring of claws scraping against rock was a familiar sound to six-year-old Van as the black organic zoid, or Organoid, Shadow followed him. Van had lost his adoptive parents after Shadow went berserk upon awakening and, as a result, the boy reacted hostilely from then on, pledging that he “despised Zoids”.

 

It actually wasn't Shadow who caused the deaths, but another Organoid. However, Shadow was the only creature in the room when Van entered, so the winged, draconic Organoid was responsible as far as Van was concerned.

 

It wasn't just because of Shadow that Van hated Zoids. He strongly believed humans relied too much on Zoids and that complacency would get only get them killed in the long run.

 

Despite claiming that he hated Zoids, Van managed to tame the feral Shadow and the Organoid had been by her master's side ever since that day two weeks ago. They had only left the town yesterday and two wild, unpiloted Command Wolves padded beside them, recognizing and acknowledging that Shadow was from the time of the Ancient Zoidians.

 

Shadow insisted on nudging Van in the shoulder, but the boy swatted the Organoid away, snapping: “Stop it, Shadow, or I swear I'll-”

 

His threat was cut off when Shadow opened her maw and gave a warning, guttural snarl, letting Van know she was still quite feral and that side of her would never disappear, regardless of the bond they had.

 

Unbeknownst to the boy or Organoid, they had been followed by two Imperial figures from the Guylos Empire.

 

“Prozen, what should we do?” A man with curly red hair questioned quietly. Like his companion, he was dressed in Imperial clothing. “We can't let a Republican child wander on his own with a feral Organoid.” The man had chosen his words carefully, to make it appear as though he was worried for Van's safety.

 

“We have two options,” the other man replied in a deceptively silky tone. He had white hair. “We could kill him, but that would alert the townspeople and get the Republic after us. Or I could take him in and train him. Your choice, Zoidian.”

 

The red-haired man answered without hesitation. “Definitely train him.” Then he paused, realizing something. “But we'll have to knock him out first.”

 

“Get Ambient to do it,” came the crafty counter. “Make it quick; his Organoid knows we're following.”

 

A low whistle and a flash of red rocketed past, the extremely aggressive Organoid's booster going at full power. Even though Shadow tried to fight off the unknown fellow, Van didn't know what hit him. He passed out with the image of Ambient's hostile green eyes the last thing he saw.

 

…

 

Prozen had trained Van for seven years to be an assassin and he had complete c ontrol over how his body operated and moved at all times. He was at an optimal weight, as he knew  carrying too much weight and bulk would slow him down when trying to scale buildings and leap between rooftops.

 

He had to think like a rock climber or Parkour traceur: powerful strength and lightning quick reflexes were his best friend – half an inch or a few extra seconds can be the difference between a successful climb and fall, a successful mission or failed attempt, even life and death.

 

Van had had to swim for half a mile or more, for when he needed to dive underwater to avoid capture and swim to a more secluded location. He'd had to run at top speed for two hundred yards or more, for when he was spotted and needed to run away to avoid capture.

 

Van had practised jumping over obstacles higher than his waist, for when he needed to climb buildings, hurdle obstacles while being chased and more. He'd done fifteen to twenty pull ups, for when he needed to scale buildings to stalk his prey from above.

 

Van had also dipped between parallel bars twenty-five times or more, to hoist himself up onto ledges or to push himself away from one wall to leap to another.

 

Then, at the end of the seven years, Prozen announced to Van he was ready for mobilization. He also told his student that he had been planning several strikes on the Helic Republic and wanted Van to be a key player. The rest was up to Van; Prozen had given him free reign to behave and fight however and wherever he wanted.


End file.
